


Non-Stop

by RayByAnotherName



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Morning After, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: A post Fuck or Die situation.Dick has to deal with the after affects of a night with Jason in which they were both drugged by some crazy doctor, which includes some memories, and eventually, finding Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Non-Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rawrbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/gifts).



> Prompt: "Repairing their relationship after a "Fuck or Die" or other similar shared trauma scenario."

Dick entered the Batcave limping. Sneaking around with said limp would have been difficult, but Bruce and Tim would still be out on patrol. His big fear was Damian. If he was in bed like he was suppose to be, the cave would be empty. 

But that was a pretty big if…

"Master Richard," Alfred's voice sent a jolt of fear through Dick's body and he...well, he froze. Thankfully, it was just Alfred and no one would ever know. 

"Hey~ Alfred!" Dick's voice cracked as he tried to remain calm. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. It was a mistake. The touch had his finger colliding with the bruises on his neck and back. Dick's flinch just brought Alfred closer.

"To the infirmary," Alfred stared him down and Dick slunk towards the medical bay. He didn't bother trying to hide his limp. It was Alfred. Nothing got by Alfred. "I was under the impression you and Jason had dropped your 'perp' off at Arkham several hours ago."

Dick swallowed, jaw clenched. He wished he could control the heat rising up his neck, "Yeah, we did."

"Did you run in to trouble on patrol afterwards?" Alfred raised a brow as he helped Dick peel off his uniform. There were claw marks on his back, and bruises. The biggest issue was the bite impressions. "Did you and Jason get in to some sort of fight with one another?"

Alfred's voice was firm, and clipped. He'd never approved of inter-family fighting. Dick hadn't hear that specific disappointed tone in many years. 

"It wasn't a fight, per se…" Dick's face was red as he shoved the rest of his uniform down to his ankles. Alfred's brow raised further. 

"No. Not a fight." Alfred turned away from the bites and bruises on Dick's inner thighs to grab a vial from the cabinets. "Should I question you further or are you going to explain?"

Dick looked at the vial in Alfred's hand with wide, hopeful eyes. It was some weird pain drug that Bruce stock piled for emergencies. Quick healing, pain free, that could make Superman jealous. Or…well, at least Wonder Woman, maybe? 

"The creepy, crazy doctor we were after?" Dick offered with a dark chuckle. He blinked away a few tears, "Specialized in pheromones and fertility drugs. We got dosed in the lab, didn't realize till after we did the drop at Arkham."

"Ah," Alfred prepared a syringe. Dick cringed as the needle plunged into the vial. "And how was Jason when you left him?" 

Alfred tapped the syringe a few times, the bubbles rose to the top and were quickly dealt with. He approached Dick, brows and syringe raised high. 

Dick sighed, "He left first actually. After…well, I don't think either of us felt like talking."

"You'll need to sort that out in the morning then," Alfred ordered as the needle pierce Dick's skin. A tingling feel spread over his body and Dick agreed in a quiet murmur. 

When he woke up in his old bedroom Dick's only hope was that Bruce hadn't been the one to carry him to bed. The bruises on his neck were faint now, but they'd have been bright and obvious the night before. 

Luckily, Dick still had some concealer in his bathroom. 

"Grayson!" Damian sprang on him the second Dick exited his room. The difference between a hug and a tackle were still something they were working on. Damian's not-technically-a-smile was still a happy sight for 8am. 

"Shouldn't you be at school Little D?" Dick ruffled Damian's hair as they walked down the stairs. He snarled at the gesture, but didn't stop Dick's hand when he proceeded to fix Damian's hair with a quick finger brush. 

"Drake is running late and refuses to let me drive," Damian huffed, nose in the air. Tim was sat at the counter, a large bowl with a handle on it nestled in his hands. 

Tim hummed around his coffee, "Not my fault you don't have a license, Demon Brat." 

"Tim~" Dick warned, ruffling his hair too as he walked by towards the cereal, "You know Dami doesn't like it when you call him that." 

"That is also not my problem." Tim smirked as Damian glowered at him from the other side of the counter.

Dick chose to ignore their bickering. Mostly because Tim had used Jason's nickname for Damian and his brain was currently info dumping a lot of images he didn't want top of mind with Tim and Damian in the room. 

"It will be your problem should Master Damian miss his first period," Alfred said as he breezed into the room with paper bags on a tray. "Now, take your lunches and off you go."

Tim groused. Damian cackled. And then Dick was left alone with the one person besides Jason who knew that he and Jason had… 

"I believe you have some place to be this morning as well," Alfred set a paper bag in front of him as well. Dick glanced inside to see a small medical pack. 

With a curt nod and an expectant eyebrow raise, Alfred directed him out the door. Dick got in to the driver's seat of one of the cars in the garage and immediately cringed. 

"Guess that's not fully healed either…" Dick puckered his lips and fidgeted in his seat till he found a comfortable position. He really needed to talk to Bruce about getting a car with some cushier seats. 

It took him three hours and twice as many safe houses to find Jason. The man was sprawled out on his stomach atop a bed. The Red Hood gear he'd worn the night before littered the floor, which spoke volumes considering how neat Jason was usually. 

Dick would have been concerned, but he was a little busy being distracted by Jason's bare ass. There was a very clear bite mark on one cheek and purpling handprints on both his hips and thighs. 

-.-.-

"Fuck!" Jason cried out as Dick bite into his ass, chewing absently as his tongue moved over the reddening skin. Jason's face was shoved into the crappiest pillow to ever grace a safe house and his legs were spread wide, held tight in Dick's grip. 

Dick licked at his hole, tongue darting in and out as Jason whined. Every few licks his tongue would deviate. Dick's mouthed traveled over sensitive skin to lather his tongue over the underside of Jason's cock. Just enough to keep the man on edge and not enough to let him come. 

"Will you just fuck me again already?!" Jason gasped out as his dick ached around Dick's soft, wet attention. As if waiting for the command, Dick entered him in one swift stoke. Jason called out. 

"Want it fast…" Dick grunted in to Jason's ear as he gripped Jason's hip to hold him still. He thrust wildly, angling himself to hit at Jason's prostate. He paused when he heard Jason's breath start to come raggedly. Dick pulled himself out to rest the head of his cock against Jason's rim before pushing back in, "…or slow?" 

Jason growled at the shift in pace and Dick tightened his hold on Jason's hips. He didn't allow Jason to thrust backwards against him. Dick enjoyed the slow whine that his tantalizing thrust produced, especially as he rotated his hips. 

-.-.-

Dick gulped and forced his gaze upwards to Jason's face. The fact that he was still asleep when Dick approached the side of the bed told him Jason was either very relaxed, or very tired. And the pinched expression on Jason's face did not give Dick much hope for the former. 

"Uh, Jaybird," Dick lay a hand on Jason's bare shoulder. He didn't shake him. His eye caught sight of another bruise, another handprint, this one on Jason's bicep. It was just below where he'd laid his hand. 

-.-.-

Dick gripped Jason's arms as he crossed his ankles behind the other man's neck. Jason didn't slow as he pounded into him. Dick's back arched off against the wall as Jason's thick cock forced him wider. 

-.-.-

"What're you doing here?" Jason's voice was gravely as his eyes opened just enough to glare at Dick. 

Dick cleared his throat and removed his hand. His fingers flexed and fidgeted as he avoided eye contact, "I just came to check on you." 

"Uh-huh." Jason didn't shift even an inch. His eyes remained glossy even as he kept them narrowed on Dick. They flickered over him before landing on the bag in his hand. 

"Oh!" Dick pulled the medical pack from the paper sack Alfred had given him, "I brought Bat-level pain drugs."

"You mean the creepy one with Supes blood in it?" Jason snorted when Dick nearly dropped the pack. Jason turned over, "I think I'll pass." 

Dick stared at the little vial held inside the zipper pouch by some elastic and stiff cushioning. He really shouldn't be shocked by it's ingredients… 

"How do you kn-" Dick cut himself off abruptly when he looked back at Jason. He was lying on his back now, head tossed to the side to reveal his long neck. The hickeys were distracting, but not nearly as much as the half-hard dick resting against Jason's stomach. 

A groan from Jason went straight down to Dick's cock. Jason raised an arm to toss it over his eyes, "You keep staring like that Dickie, I'm gonna have to do something about it."

Dick flushed, hand moving to his face to hide the blush taking over his face. Between his fingers he couldn't help but see Jason take himself in hand. A rock formed in Dick's throat and he breathed around it in time with Jason's pumping hand.

"You're killing me, Dick," Jason chuckled and it broke off into a low moan as his cock stiffened to full attention. 

A repeat of the night before was not something he'd expected when he came here. Dick's asshole actually fluttered, aching as it remembered the abused he'd put it through. 

"Last night we got rough," Dick cleared his throat, he ran a hand through his hair, "We really shouldn't…" 

Jason gasped as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, "You're welcome to just watch, Dickie Bird." Dick's mouth went dry as he watched pre-cum drip over the shaft. Jason's fingers ran through it in slow motions. 

"You're a tease," Dick groaned as he approached the bed. He knelt on the edge, licking his lips as he lowered his head over Jason. Fingers curled into Dick's hair. 

-.-.- 

Jason's grip in his hair was ruthless, fingers digging into Dick's scalp as his own head fell back against the mattress. 

"Harder," Jason gasped out as Dick thrust into him. Dick bit into his throat, pulling a moan from Jason. The fingers tightened their grip. As did his ass as Dick's cock slammed into his prostate. 

-.-.-

"Don't stop," Jason's fingers ran through Dick's hair, combing it back against his neck. Dick swallowed around the shaft. His thumbs stroked over Jason's hip bones. The head of Jason's dick rubbed against the back of his throat. 

Dick wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.


End file.
